This invention relates to an optical apparatus. In particular, although not exclusively, this invention has application to the field of flow cytometry. However, it is to be understood that several of the inventive aspects have application beyond flow cytometry and may have broad application in the field of optics generally. For example, several aspects of the invention may be used in photometry or optical particle detection apparatus.
Generally when illuminating a particle or an object for analysis, the light source is directed onto the particle from a single direction. An analysis may be made of light reflected or produced by the particle e.g. fluorescence to reveal certain properties of the particle. The particular portion of the particle illuminated depends on the orientation of the particle with respect to the light source. Where the particle or object is asymmetrical, the light measurements will vary depending on which portion is illuminated, making it difficult to analyze the particle or object as a whole.
Such difficulties are encountered in flow cytometry since it is common for particles being analyzed to be asymmetrical e.g. mammalian spermatozoa.
Flow cytometers are often used to measure the properties of cells or particles which are carried in a stream of fluid. The stream is generally comprised of a sheath fluid into the centre of which is injected a narrow aqueous suspension of cells/particles. The sheath fluid focuses the sample cells/particles into single file. The stream containing the particles/cells passes through an inspection point which is the focus of an intense light beam. The particles/cells may have been stained with a light-sensitive stain which when illuminated, will absorb the incident light and fluoresce. Light scatters off the particles and/or alternatively causes fluorescence. This scattered or fluorescent light is then measured by a detector generally aligned with the incident beam. The characteristics of the detected signal(s) such as peak intensity, peak area or other characteristics of interest may then be used to derive properties of the particle, for example size.
In a flow cytometer with sorting capability (as opposed to a purely analytical instrument) the detected signal(s) may be used to trigger sorting hardware which can be programmed to divert droplets from the stream of fluid. The sorting criteria will vary with the application, for example, the sorting may be conducted according to size or, in the case of spermatozoa, the DNA content of the cell.
One problem with conventional flow cytometers is that particle asymmetry often renders the optical characteristics of a particle difficult to measure. For example, a flat particle can pass through the inspection point with a random orientation. Thus, the intensity of the resultant scattered or fluorescent light may vary according to particle orientation and the detectors will measure different light intensities at different locations.
Thus, particle asymmetry can lead to a reduced resolution of measurement of the particles. It follows that, in cytometers with a sorting capability, this reduced resolution in measurement of the particles results in a decreased ability to accurately separate populations of cells with different optical properties. Such a problem is encountered in separation of male and female mammalian sperm.
In mammals, sperm carry the sex determining chromosomes and the total DNA content found in male and female sperm may differ. For example, in cattle the difference in the DNA content between male and female sperm is approximately 4%. This difference in DNA provides a means by which sperm may be separated in a sorting flow cytometer, making a predetermination of an offspring's sex possible when artificial breeding of animals is carried out. Utilizing such a technique in artificial breeding would offer considerable economic advantages in livestock management, but is currently made difficult by the asymmetric geometry of the flat sperm head. As an example, bull sperm are flat cells with head dimensions of approximately 10 microns by 4 microns by 1 micron attached to a 40 micron flagellum. The asymmetric properties of the bull sperm head result in a high variation in both scattered light and fluorescent light emission with sperm orientation. In particular, fluorescent emission varies by a factor of two with sperm orientation (see DNA Contention Measurements of Mammalian Sperm. CYTOMETRY 3:1-9 [1982]), effectively masking the 4% variation in intensity due to the sex of the sperm.
A number of flow cytometric systems have been developed in an attempt to overcome the problems encountered when analyzing asymmetric particles such as sperm cells.
One flow cytometric system that has been developed in an attempt to overcome this problem introduces asymmetric cells traveling in a slow moving stream into the middle of a fast flowing sheath stream. Hydrodynamics then tends to align the asymmetric cells with their long axis parallel to the direction of the fast flowing sheath stream.
While this approach tends to reduce the vertical variation of light intensity from asymmetric particles, the radial variation remains. This system has been further refined so as to further reduce the orientation-related variation in the detected light intensity of particles.
The system developed by Pinkel et al. (see Flow Cytometry in Mammalian Sperm. Progress Morphology and DNA Measurement. THE JOURNAL OF HISTOCHEMISTRY AND CYTOCHEMISTRY 24:353-358[1979]), showed that the orientation of bull sperm could be further aligned by bevelling the end of the tube which injected the sample stream (i.e. that which contains the sperm) into the sheath flow.
The system which attempted to overcome the problems of flow cytometric analysis of asymmetric cells was that described by Johnson (see Sex Preselection by Flow Cytometric Separation of X AND Y Chromosome Bearing Sperm Based on DNA Difference: A review. REPRODUCTIVE FERTILITY DEVELOPMENTS 7:893-903[1995]), in relation to separation of bull sperm by sex. Johnson's approach utilized two detectors; one in line with the illuminating laser beam (the 0 degree detector) and one at right angles to the beam (the 90 degree detector). Sperm emit fluorescence preferentially through their narrow edges. Johnson determined which sperm were aligned edge-on to the 90 degree detector by detecting the bright emission from their edges, and used the 0 degree detector for measuring the flat-face emission from only the aligned sperm.
However, this system still had a number of drawbacks. One drawback was that it was a requirement for this system that the sample flow be moving slowly with respect to the sheath flow, thereby reducing sample throughput. A further drawback was that it only produces good alignment at very low flow rates. At the optimal flow rate, which produced the greatest number of aligned cells per second, only 40% of cells were aligned. Thus, the number of aligned cells had been increased from 10% to 40%, but approximately 60% of the cells remained unaligned, and further, due to the requirement of a low flow rate, there was a reduction in system throughput.
It will be appreciated that the rejection of unaligned cells again reduces the processing rate of this system and unnecessarily wastes sperm cells.
One system which moved towards radial light collection was the Ellipsoidal Collector described by Skogen-Hagenson et al (see A High Efficiency Flow Cytometer, CYTOCHEMISTRY 25:784-789[1977]), who developed a light collection system based on a hollow “egg shaped” brass reflector. The reflector surface was elliptical in cross-section and light from the inspection point at one focus was collected at the second focus. This system was demonstrated to have an ability to reduce the orientation dependence observed with bull sperm.
However, it still had orientation dependent illumination, (i.e. Light source coming from a single direction). A further problem with this system is that it is unable to provide a particle sort function (i.e. according to sperm sex).
A further system which implemented both symmetric illumination and symmetric light collection was the Epi-illumination system described by Garner et al (see Quantification of the X and Y Chromosome Bearing Spermatozoa of Domestic Animals by Flow Cytometry, BIOLOGY OF REPRODUCTION 28:312-321[1983]).
In this system the sample stream traveled directly towards a high numerical index microscope objective lens and was diverted sideways after the stream had passed through the focal point of the lens. Illumination was delivered through the lens and light was collected back through the lens.
While this system also demonstrated a good ability to eliminate the orientation dependencies of bull sperm, it was also incapable of modification for high speed sorting. This was due to its sideways diversion of the sperm immediately after passing through the focal point.
Earlier systems have also relied on laser light, because of the intensity of laser light sources. Unfortunately, such laser systems can be quite expensive and only add to the cost of devices such as flow cytometers. Because lasers typically deliver a single wavelength of light, use of lasers also has made it difficult to utilize a single light source to provide a variety of wavelengths of light, e.g. in conjunction with filters that filter out all but the desired wavelengths.
Furthermore, previous systems have often required the precise alignment of optics in order to accomplish a proper delivery of electromagnetic radiation onto the cell under analyzation or collection of fluorescence emitted by a cell. This can be a tedious process that adds to the expense of the analyzation instruments. Hence, there is a need for a system, e.g., in flow cytometry, in which the optics that focus and collect electromagnetic radiation for measurement purposes are quickly and easily established in their proper orientation.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the afore mentioned shortcomings of known optical apparatus with particular application to flow cytometers. It is also an object of the invention to provide the public with a useful choice.